


Whispers in the backseat

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash February, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, backseat, lady kisses, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: secret:I kissed the suburbs straight off her lips(Betty and Veronica have a conversation in the backseat)





	

Betty stared deep into Veronica’s dark brown eyes, her body shaking. 

“What is it?” Veronica whispered as she leaned in and kissed the blonde’s neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she moaned. “It’s just...this isn’t me.”

“What isn’t you?” Veronica ran her tongue along Betty’s collar bone. “Being a normal teenage girl who wants to explore her sexuality in the backseat of a car?” 

“What if someone see’s us? What do I say?”

Veronica chuckled. “B, sometimes you have to say fuck everyone else and do what you want.” 

“Do what I want,” Betty repeated.

“Think you can do that?”

Betty stared at Veronica for a moment and then smiled. “I think so,” she said and then leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
